Mommy's kissing doctor claus
by lostiesgirl
Summary: Okay, part of my 14 days of love stories, but this is more familyish than the other ones.


_A/n Okay, this isn't what i normally write, but hey, it's the month for love. And it's making me get creative. So this story is more family love. Besides, i have been a pegasister for the better part of a year. _

_Also as to why it's christmas themed, even thought it's been two months..._

_'cause it's fun to do unexpected thing._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Dizty "Derpy Whooves" Doo, or the Doctor Whooves. _

* * *

Dinky looks outside, hoping for a wonderful sound of whooshing and wheezing. The sight of something old,blue, and new, at least to her.

"Dinky!" Her mother, Ditzy, shouts to her daughter. "Wash up for dinner."

"Okay." She takes one last look out the window. "He's not coming anytime soon anyway." She mutters under her breath.

She remember the stories that her mother tells her before she goes to bed about her father with the big blue box, about their first meeting and their adventures. She even remember even seeing the box once or twice. The last time was on her birthday, just 5 months back. She sighs as she starts to walk to the bathroom.

_If only he came..._

The doctor hurries around the Tardis, even thought he has all the time in the world, it's not enough for him. He looks back on the floor where he has his gifts, for Dizty and dinky, and some love related cards and box.

"All right," He said to his faithful old friend. " Don't fail me now." He pulls down a lever and the TARDIS starts to shake. He starts to think, _I will not mess this up, i will not mess this up again._

The shaking suddenly stops. He looks up at the screen. He quickly calculates the year that he last visited Dizty. He smiles brightly. "Ha, ha!" He kisses the consols. "You wonderful thing ,you."

With the gifts and his sonic screwdriver in his pockets, he marches to the door, completely forgotten about the month that he landed on.

As he goes outside, he quickly takes note of the night air being warmer, than it would around this time. "Huh, very strange." He starts to look around, with everything being a normal night. "Maybe i should investigate- no, not at least without an assistant."

He walks to the house in front of him. He starts to sing a little song he heard from the early 21th century. _"I'm on my way, from misery to happiness today. Uh, huh. Uh, huh. Uh, Huh. Uh. huh."_

He knocks on the door. As the seconds tick by, he starts to think of what he's going to do once Dinky, or Dizty will open the door.

Dinky, while turning off the water, hears the knocking noises. "Mom! There's someone at the door!"

Dizty, at the same time is setting the table in the dinner room, near the fireplace. She always ends up setting three places. She sighs as she realized what she did, again.

_He'll come back. _She thought as she starts to pick up the plate. Then she hear her daughter telling her there's someone at the door. She puts the plate back to walk to the front.

The doctor brighten up as soon as he heard Dinky shouting. He was getting worried that he wouldn't be able to catch them at home. The door suddenly opens and reveal that Dizty's at the door.

She smiles her trademark smile at him. "What took you so long?"

He silently thanks her for giving him a good opening. "Well," He searches in his pockets to take out a green plant with something red on it. "Let me make it up to you." He leans closer to dizty and- puts the plant on her head.

Ditzy is, understandably, confused. "Uh, Doctor, what's this for?"

The Doctor, realizing his mistake, search again through his pockets. "Oh, sorry, that was the mistletoe, just in case i managed to land on Christmas, it's not Christmas, is it." He glances back outside. "Because i remember the other time there was snow. And it wasn't snowing now, but then again i thought that it might have been an earlier date-"

Dizty sighs as she remember that as a time-traveler, it can't all be in the same order. "No, it's not 'Christmas', it's been over for two months now."

"Ahh, well." He shrugged. " too bad." He finally takes what was meant for dizty our of his pockets; a head-band with little muffin scatter around the light blue head-band. "I guess there's isn't a excuse to not just give this to you."

"Oh doctor," Dizty touches the head-band. She feel the silkness of it. She sniffs it. It's smells like fresh-baked muffins. She giggles as she puts in on the top of her head. "Where did you get it?"

"Somewhere far away from here." He said with an adventurous look. He takes out the mistletoe from her hair. "So, sorry about the mess in your hair."

Dizty slightly smiles. "It's fine, doctor." She looks up to him. "Gives me an excuse to do this." She kisses him.

The doctor starts to protest, but gives in not a moment after. It was his intention after all.

Dinky quickly goes to see all the commotion. She squees at the sight. "Daddy!" She starts to jumps around the couple. "You came, you came, i know you would!"

The doctor let go of her mother and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. "Don't worry, dinky. I haven't forgotten you." He looks in his pockets, again and takes out- a heart-shaped box. "Actually, these are for your mother, but you can have some too." He walks near the dinner table where he set down the box and sees that the table is set for three peopl-ponys.

He looks at Ditzy. "Did you know I was gunna be here?"

She shakes her head. " I tend to that lately."

The doctor smiles. "Well, i think you'll do that a little while longer."

Dizty flaps her wings in excitement.

The doctor turns to Dinky. "And don't think i forgotten about my little dinky."

Dinky gets a confused look. The doctor searches through his pockets once more to find the present. She smiles as she sees a shiny pair of ice skates.

"Oh My Gosh!" She jumps jump and down happily. "Now i can practice and i could skate with my friends..."

"And i'll take you there." The doctor finished her sentence.

She smiles happily. So does her mother. She walks over to him. "How long has it been?"

"Um," He tries to think in his head. "Way too long."

Dizty lean against the doctor as Dinky keeps on jumping.

* * *

_Also, this story was inspried by a video i had saw a week back, about the doctor coming back to Dinky's and dizty's home for christmas. If anyone has seen the vid, can you please post the link so that i can put it in my profile, please and thank you for the ones that'll do._


End file.
